On The Beach
by ladyasile
Summary: Hiei/Kurama. Not really on the beach, but close to it.


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Warnings: Hiei/Kurama pairing, candles that provided the inspiration for the story, possibility of OOC, language, and awful writing.

* * *

This one is for you, Stratagirl! Happy birthday! Thanks for bringing up the candles and for giving me this random idea. It's not your favorite pairing, but I did promise you I was going to write it.

* * *

… **On The Beach**

* * *

Studying the flame his fingers held, Hiei brought the candle close to it and lit it. The match was burning close to his fingers when he decided to blow it out. Unlike his boyfriend, he could withstand flames close to his skin, not that Kurama was afraid of them. Like most of the population, he did not like the flame touching his skin.

Bringing his nose near the candle, he sniffed. As he pulled away, he grunted. "That's not how sex on the beach smells," he commented, glaring at the name of the scented candles. "Why would anyone sell these?"

Sitting next to him, Kurama giggled. "We bought them, so they knew what they were doing. Don't we make great consumers?" He shifted so he sat in front of Hiei rather than to his side.

Between them, several items laid. The glory rested on the candles, which burned brightly despite the tiny wicks. Sliced fruits, melted milk chocolate, cheap wine, and a piece of pineapple cake laid thinly spread out on the floor. They would have had a sheet underneath them, but the thought of marring it quickly changed their minds. The bare floor and pillows around still gave off a romantic vibe.

"You remember then?" Kurama flashed a wicked smile.

The corners of his mouth twitched. Catching what he meant, Hiei fought back a grin of his own. "Somewhat. What I really remember is someone complaining about the sand on his ass," he teased.

Sun-kissed cheeks began to light up for a moment. With his forehead creased, he turned his head to the side. "Yes, but it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't insisted on fucking me there," he argued against him. "The trip was your idea, too," he added.

"Your nagging wasn't that annoying," Hiei said, trying to defend Kurama from his teasing.

Dipping a sliced strawberry in chocolate, Kurama giggled. "That's not a good enough defense, Hiei. You should keep working on your apologies and defenses." He picked up the strawberry, gently shook off any excess chocolate, and brought it up to Hiei's lips.

Opening his mouth, Hiei waited for the treat. Some chocolate dripped on him, but the treat never made it into his mouth. Staring, open-mouthed, he saw Kurama take the dipped strawberry away from him, only to eat it himself. After finishing it, he looked at Hiei, who was still staring with his mouth wide open. Tilting his head to the side, he gave him an innocent look.

Closing his mouth, Hiei glared. Dismissing it, Kurama picked up another and dipped it. Giving his lover a sincere smile, he offered him the strawberry. Wary, Hiei's eyes locked on his before giving him a curt nod. He opened his mouth and felt the chocolate around lips as the strawberry entered his mouth. Kurama removed his fingers to allow Hiei to chew and eat the treat.

As he watched him enjoy the chocolate dipped strawberry, he smiled. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he licked and sucked on them, collecting all the chocolate with his tongue. "It tastes better than I thought it would," he admitted. "What do you think?"

"You're trying to seduce me," he replied with a straight face.

Arching an eyebrow, Kurama dropped the green grape he had picked up. "If I wanted to seduce you, I'd have spread my legs and told you to fuck me. Subtle seduction doesn't appeal to you as much as direct." Grabbing the grape once again, he held it up and ate it.

Resting his back against the pillows, Hiei took a drink of wine. As he placed the glass down, he eyed Kurama. "Isn't that what you did to get me?" There was laughter in his voice.

As he bit down on his lip, Kurama shook his head. "I believe not," he contradicted him. "You did the seducing and I went along with it. Actually, now that I think about it I let you do a lot that I normally wouldn't allow."

"Allow? Kurama, it's not called allowing if you want it and beg for it."

Throwing a grape at Hiei, Kurama scoffed. His lover caught the grape and threw it back. "That only happens when you've got me in a position that renders me powerless against you. Like the time we spent on the beach. I wasn't going to wait until we got home." He threw the grape back at Hiei, who ate it after catching it.

"These candles should be named differently. It's false advertisement," he muttered as he stuck his finger in the chocolate. "You could've finished the job yourself if you didn't want sand on your ass." He flicked some of the chocolate at Kurama.

After wiping away the chocolate and throwing some at Hiei, he smiled. "It wouldn't have been as great. You know what your touch does to me," he said with a laugh. "Stop throwing chocolate at me, Hiei!"

Rolling his eyes, Hiei obeyed. "My touch has you begging like a whore," he spoke gruffly, shifting slightly.

"My words appear to make you hard. It seems we both have power over one another." Whilst eating a piece of fruit, he temporarily peeked at Hiei's lower body, but soon looked away from there. "You're right about the candles. At the very least they brought us a memory."

Hiei stood up and looked at his lover. "We can make another," he suggested as he removed his shirt. Once he tossed his shirt over him, he extended his arm toward Kurama. "This time there's no sand involved."

"As long as there's no chocolate on my cock or ass," he said before accepting Hiei's hand. The two shared a brief kiss before Hiei removed Kurama's shirt, so that both their chests were bare.

Giving his lover a look that oozed with lust, Hiei nodded. "There won't be once we're finished," he promised after unzipping the man's pants.

End.


End file.
